The Library of Trouble
by Windrises
Summary: Hermione is excited about Hogwarts getting a new library, but Ron thinks that her book obsession has gone too far. He plans on playing a prank on the new library, despite Harry's warnings.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Hermione Granger was walking around Hogwarts' hallway when she passed by her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She was excited about Hogwarts getting a new library, full of magic books. She doubted her friends would have the same level of excitement, but she wanted to tell them anyways. She looked at them and asked, "Did you hear the good news?"

Ron asked, "Is that about me getting a C letter grade?"

Hermione stared at him, while saying, "That's an average grade, hardly something worth calling good news."

Ron replied, "That's not an average grade, by Weasley standards."

Harry fiddled with a plastic carrot, while asking, "What's up doc?"

Hermione replied, "I'm not a doctor, yet."

Harry had a surprised look on your face, while asking, "You want to be a doctor?"

Hermione smiled and said, "I think I could be quite the doctor."

Ron jokingly replied, "She probably wants to be a book doctor."

Harry asked, "What would a book doctor even do?"

Ron answered, "Fix the broken pages of books."

Hermione replied, "Speaking of books, my good news involves books."

Ron shook his hands in the air and responded, "Books aren't good news, unless they have superheroes." Hermione angrily stared at Ron, because books were the most exciting of news, for her.

Hermione replied, "Hogwarts is getting a new library."

Ron screamed, "Oh no, books!" Ron screamed so loud, that several nearby students and teachers were covering their ears.

Hermione was mad at Ron, as usual. She didn't expect him to think books were a magical paradise, but she was hoping he wouldn't scream about it. She said, "More books are a good thing."

Ron asked, "How could more books be a good thing?! That means we'd have to learn more stuff!"

Severus Snape walked by, with earmuffs on. He walked up to the three kids and said, "Even with these earmuffs on, you're still unbearably loud. I know you three have big egos, but screaming for more attention is unacceptable."

Hermione looked at Snape and replied, "It was Ron's fault. He was horrified at the thought of reading." Snape gave Ron a detention and walked away.

Ron said, "Hermione, you got me a detention."

Hermione replied, "It was your fault. You reacted to new books, in terror. It's not a big deal."

Ron nudged Harry and said, "Back me up."

Harry was used to having his two best friends fight with each other. He tried to not take sides in the arguments, so he could always retain their respect. Harry said, "I'd like to stay neutral."

Ron replied, "Don't use words I don't understand."

Hermione responded, "If you read books more often, you'd know a proper amount of words."

Ron folded his arms and asked, "Are you implying I don't know about enough words?"

Hermione said, "You didn't know the entire alphabet, until a few months ago." She paused and said, "Anyways, I'm still excited about the new library. If you have anything respect for learning, you'll visit it sometime."

A week later, Hermione was excited, because the new library had been setup. She woke up, earlier than usual, and started prancing the hallways. Nobody in Hogwarts had the same level of excitement that she had. After finishing her hallway prancing, she arrived at the new library. She stared at the library door, with admiration. She patted the door, while saying, "Some people don't understand the importance of reading and books, but I do. All of the complex storylines, character development, lessons, and captivating magic. It's a one of a kind thing. I wish that I was a character in a book series. However, I don't have an overly big ego, so I wouldn't have to be the main character. Being the best friend, of the title character, would be good enough."

Luna Lovegood saw Hermione and asked, "Were you having a conversation with the new library?"

Hermione blushed with embarrassment and said, "I was just saying my thoughts out loud."

Luna smirked and replied, "You're the first Hogwarts' student to get a crush on a library."

Hermione stubbornly responded, "I would never have such feelings for a library."

Luna replied, "I have a crush on my own reflection, so I won't judge. Besides, I was just joking about your library crush. I know Ron is your real crush."

Hermione stuck her tongue out and asked, "Do you take crazy pills?"

Luna smiled and said, "They are my favorite snack."

Hermione replied, "I would rather date this library, than date that weasel."

Luna smirked and responded, "So, your crush on the library is true?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Dumbledore stepped out of the library and saw Hermione and Luna discussing whether or not Hermione had a crush on the library. Dumbledore had heard a lot of embarrassing, weird conversations and this was one of the weirdest ones. He asked, "Can I help you?"

Luna smiled and said, "Hermione wants to know if she can date the library." Hermione facepalmed.

Dumbledore replied, "I'm open minded, but dating libraries might be going too far."

Hermione responded, "Professor Dumbledore, ignore Luna's nonsense. I'm just excited to check out the new library. Is it open?"

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "I'm afraid not."

Hermione had a nervous look on her face, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore said, "Snape is coming by later, to clean each and every single book. The library will be ready, by tomorrow."

Hermione sighed and replied, "Very well then." She started walking away.

Luna walked with her and said, "You and the library can go on your first date, tomorrow." Hermione angrily growled.

Harry and Ron saw them, so Harry said, "Hi guys."

Luna replied, "We're girls. How clueless are you?" Harry was a little offended, but Ron burst into laughter. Luna said, "Hermione's sad about her precious library not opening, until tomorrow."

Ron sighed and asked, "You still care about books?"

Hermione stared at him and asked, "Did you think I would magically stop caring about books, overnight?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and answered, "More or less."

Hermione sighed and replied, "You're a hopeless case." She walked away.

Luna whispered to Harry, "Have you noticed how much those two fight?"

Harry whispered back, "I sure do. I've had to watch dozens of their fights."

Luna whispered, "They have a crush on each other, despite having different interests. That's why they can't stop fighting. Also, Hermione has a crush on the new library, so Ron has hundreds of books to compete with."

Harry whispered, "You confused me, harder than ever before."

Luna smiled and said, "Then my goal has been completed."

A half hour later, Harry and Ron were relaxing in their room. Ron said, "Hermione is out of control, don't you think?"

Harry replied, "Both of you are getting out of hand."

Ron said, "Hey, we have the same number of hands you do."

Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "You need to stop fighting. Just kiss and makeup."

Ron asked, "You want me to kiss that crazy book lover and buy her makeup?"

Harry replied, "It's an expression."

Ron started brainstorming. A few minutes later, a sneaky and immature idea popped into his head. He nudged Harry and said, "We need to tone down Hermione's book obsession."

Harry asked, "How are we supposed to do that?"

Ron said, "Let's break into the library and throw confetti on the books."

Harry replied, "Ron, are you trying to lose Hermione's respect and your scholarship at Hogwarts?"

Ron shook his head and said, "A few pranks could make Hermione realize how comedic her book obsession is. That way, we can all be friends and start laughing, instead of arguing."

Harry often agreed to Ron's ideas, but this idea seemed too dumb. He said, "I'm not helping you with this."

Ron replied, "I'm ashamed of your lack of effort, pottery boy." He put on the invisibility cloak and started heading to the library.

Several minutes later, the invisible Ron arrived at the library. He saw Hermione, who was saying goodnight to the library. She said, "Ron doesn't understand your importance, but I do. I look forward to spending more time with you and learning about all the amazing books you have. Goodnight, old chum." She shook hands with the doorknob and started walking away.

Ron threw a lamp at the library, to break the door open. He went inside and took off the invisibility cloak. He grabbed a tub of confetti and started throwing it at the books. After seeing dozens of books, covered in confetti, Ron started doing a victory dance. He accidentally slipped and crashed into one of the bookcases. The bookcase snapped in half. He tried to throw the broken bookcases' books at one of one of the other bookcases, but he accidentally broke that bookcase in half. He tripped and crashed into a few more bookcases. He got up and looked around the room. He saw a bunch of broken bookcases and thousands of books on the floor, covered with confetti. He realized that he had been a fool. He shouldn't of ignored Hermione's words about the importance of books and Harry's stern warning to not do this prank. He put on the invisibility cloak and went back to his room.

The next morning, Hermione started skipping to the new library, feeling like the most excited girl in the wizarding world. After getting to the library, she saw that the window was broken. She walked inside and saw how damaged the library was. She had a sad look on her face, while asking, "What happened?"

Snape said, "A perfectly good library didn't even last one day, thanks to a nasty prank."

Hermione angrily asked, "Who ruined my precious library?"

Harry and Ron walked up to her. Ron considered blaming Harry, but his guilt wouldn't let him. He said, "I'm the one who ruined the library."

Luna smirked and replied, "I thought Ron was going to become Hermione's boyfriend. Instead, she's probably to be his victim, for the electric chair."

Hermione pointed her wand at Ron and asked, "Why did you ruin the library?"

Ron stuck his hands in the air and said, "My goal wasn't to break the library. I was just trying to throw confetti on the books."

Hermione asked, "Your plan was to litter on new property? What is wrong with you?"

Harry hoped he could save Hermione and Ron's friendship. He said, "Hermione, what Ron did was dumb and immature. However, he had good intentions."

Hermione asked, "Good intentions? What are you talking about?"

Harry said, "He wanted to calm down your book obsession. Having a hobby is fine and all, but you were getting a little obsessive."

Hermione thought about it and knew she had taken her love for books, to a high place. However, she said, "Me gushing over books doesn't excuse Ron for breaking a brand-new library."

Ron replied, "I just wanted to stop our fighting. I thought if I played a prank on the library, we could put aside our differences and be allies."

Snape walked by Ron and said, "You're in a countless amount of trouble. Come with me, to Dumbledore's office. We're going to talk about your punishment." Ron and Snape walked out of the broken library.

Hermione, Harry, and Luna paced around the hallway, while waiting to hear about Ron's punishment. Hermione said, "I wonder what Ron's punishment will be."

Harry replied, "He might have to clean the library, everyday."

Luna shook her head and responded, "Ron's probably going to be banned from Hogwarts, forever."

Hermione nervously asked, "Really? He can't receive that kind of punishment." She went into Dumbledore's office and said, "I'm truly sorry about intruding, but you can't give Ron a detention. He's a good kid, despite his troublemaking antics."

Dumbledore calmly replied, "Don't worry, Ms. Granger. Snape wanted Ron to be banned from Hogwarts and serve a prison sentence. However, I'm not going to give him either of those punishments. He's going to have to sweep the library, everyday, after school."

Hermione had a surprised look on her face, while saying, "Wow, that's a light punishment."

After the meeting was over, Hermione and Ron walked out of the office. Ron looked at Hermione and asked, "You were going to save me from getting expelled, despite how dumb my prank was?"

Hermione faced him and said, "We have our differences, but we're allies. In fact, I even consider you a friend."

Ron replied, "I'm not used to having friends, aside from that human kitchen pot."

Hermione said, "I hope you've learned to not mess with books."

Ron replied, "Some of the books in the library looked pretty cool. Maybe I should start reading."

Hermione said, "That's music to my ears." Ron started singing a corny song, about books. Hermione covered her ears.


End file.
